


Road to Supreme

by Bitchcraftx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchcraftx/pseuds/Bitchcraftx
Summary: This is a works made from a stand alone roleplay between myself and another writer. This is a series based on Mallory reversing time and killing Michael Langdon. Madison is brought back into the year of 2022 and is now trying to rediscover herself and why she was brought back to the land of the living. So this of course will be super AU like.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 31





	1. Hearing Damage

She spent six years in hell, how was it her witch sister or what they wanted to be called leave her there? Was she really that terrible to the coven, to everyone in her life? Madison didn’t have the answer to that question. Only the memories of when she died by the hands of Kyle and her time in hell. Of course she remembers everything before her death, but time in hell distorted her mind. She knew one where she was and of what was being done to her soul. White currents flowed within the breeze as the night wind came into the room she shared with Zoe. It has been four days since she came back from hell, only able to sleep two of the nights but nightmares of what was done haunted her. Cordelia only came to check on her when it was after classes and dinner, but Madison wouldn’t speak. If her supreme loved every witch like she did she would have burned Zoe’s boy toy at the stake and brought her back. But then she refused to revive Zoe when she died. Maybe that was her mistake, but Madison wasn’t going to admit it yet. Dressed in the attire of a retail worker still Madison, sat within her bed with her knees in her chest. Not knowing who to trust, who to believe, she only had herself and what was remaining in her own bank account, Debating on if she should leave or stay lingering on her mind. With the papers in her hand from before she opened the door to the bedroom. She couldn’t help but glance at Madison. The once strong, snarky, and blunt girl now seemed fragile and weak. She was one of the strongest people that Zoe knew. She partially took blame for what happened. If she could have taught Kyle better or if she got back even a fraction sooner she could have prevented all of this. She set the papers down on the desk where her computer was and went over to the dresser to get in some night clothes. The brunette wasn’t sure what to say to the blonde, she wanted so desperately to make her feel better, but there was no guarantee that Madison would even talk to her. She held the articles of clothing close to her chest as her gaze roamed over the shorter girl. Zoe opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing could come out. After clearing her throat she was finally able to speak. 

”Would you like me to make you a coffee or tea?”

She knew how Madison liked her coffee and tea. It was a simple gesture to hopefully get her to make conversation. After all of this time, Zoe left Madison’s bed the same exact way that it was. She didn’t touch an article of clothing, she didn’t even let anyone else sleep in the bed. For a good while she wouldn’t let anyone come in the room at all because it felt too personal. Zoe was trying her best but she wasn’t making it easy on her. Madison looked over at Zoe, eyes void of emotions as Madison looked away. It was her boy toy Kyle who took her life and did away with her remains. Placed within a ghastly and swallow grave. Cut into pieces and spread around town at the advice of Spalding, her soul damned forever. Words of I love you seen as false to the monster who took her last breath, of course all of this were visions within her mind. Why didn't he believe her? If she didn't love him she would have used her powers to save herself. Raising her right hand to hold her head, the silk hair of the blonde was still in a ponytail. Eye closing for a moment while she tried to take the time of her dying out of her mind. It always led to her back in hell, back to when she was left in the hands of the creator of sin. Flashes of when she wasn’t in retail the room was black and red. Her assaults on her body, mental damages, and horrid images filled her mind. Drops of tears came down from her eyes, but she moved her body to where Zoe couldn’t see them. Shaking a bit caused the bed to move a bit, giving the signal she wasn’t alright. Her psyche went back to when she was in the room, a place where all of her pain would return. 

“Please no… I’m sorry… Please…”

Clutching herself tighter Madison was losing sense of where she was, the grips of hell had her once more. The moon light hit the inside of the room while she was within her place of horror. The pyrokinesis of Madison was flaring out. Candles of the room were lit on fire, and melting at a rapid rate. Zoe could feel the tension in the room get heavier. The air felt thicker and it was getting harder to breathe. It might have been the several candles that were burning. ”Madison?” She looked around the room nervously before walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She made sure the touch was gentle enough so that she didn’t freak out but showed her that she was there. Zoe sat down on the bed beside her and examined her demeanor for a minute or so to see how she would react. The brunette made the rash decision to pull her in for a hug. She wasn’t expecting anything back, she just needed to let her know that she was there for her.

”I’m going to go make you some tea, okay?” 

The brown-eyed witch whispered. She was still hugging the blonde and soothingly rubbing her thumb against the skin of Madison’s back. She pulled away from the hug and stood up but she lingered for a moment. 

”Do you want to come downstairs with me?” 

Zoe knew that Madison hadn’t slept much. Every once in a while she would wake up because of the Blonde’s restless sleeping and sobs. It was hard for her to deal with, laying right across the room, but Madison obviously didn’t want to talk about it. The wave of power had stopped, the candles settled down and Madison was once again within the realm of the living mentally. The warmth of the other witch was comforting but the rage of Madison's pride boiled. Why would she do such a thing ran throughout her mind. This didn't feel correct, but it felt so good to her. Memories of hell were flashing throughout her mind but was settling the moment Madison felt the comfort from the thumb of Zoe. Taking in a deep sigh the blonde felt that she wasn’t in hell that this was indeed real and that realm was far from taking hold of her. Sitting up when asked if she wanted to come down stairs with her Madison shook her head yes, slowly the blonde was moving from the bed where she had been for the last few days. Once to her feet Madison looked at Zoe, the heart of the actress broken and shattered this was something of course she didn’t want anyone to see. Once Zoe pulled away Madison found herself reaching for her sleeve. Cling on to the other witch, the blonde slowly stood up from the bed. Nodding her head the witch wanted tea finally, the first thing she drank or even ate since she came from hell. Ready to go with Zoe downstairs she’d follow her wherever she went, the actress’ hand reached down looking for Zoe’s hand to hold for comfort.

”Can we get some food.. You know maybe go for a drive..”

Madison didn’t want to stay in the house anymore than she had recently, maybe time outside was something she needed. The brunette sent the blonde a small smile as she nodded to her in response. This was the first time that Madison had wanted anything to eat or drink and she was thankful that she was finally able to get her to have something. Zoe looked down to her hand and decided to ignore the feeling of warmth spreading throughout her at the small action. She laced their fingers together and her smile widened. 

”Yeah, whatever you want. Just tell me where you want to go and I’ll take you there.”

The taller witch grabbed her car keys and purse before she opened the door to their bedroom. She gave Madison’s hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything was alright. As she led the hazel-eyed witch down the hallway, she made sure to have a pace that she could keep up with. Madison had to have been weak from not having any nutrients or much movement, and Zoe didn’t want to over do that. It was a bit late out, but Zoe didn’t mind going for a late night drive. They usually relaxed her. Listening to music blaring with the windows rolled down was an experience like no other.

”I’ll even let you have control of the aux cord.” 

She nudged her playfully, the two’s music taste was polar opposite. Yet, they were opposite in almost every other aspect as well, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. Madison looked up at Zoe when she nudged her, it was something she felt was friendly and of course old Madison wouldn’t have allowed such a thing to happen. But the blonde didn’t even know what was new for music, after so long in hell she couldn’t even tell where her phone was or even her own taste in music now. But she did know where she wanted to go for food, it was half across town and a bit of a drive. 

“Perhaps we could go to the burger shack, I know it’s a way but I need time away from her Zo…” 

The frail girl was trying not to think of the hell within her mind. The time when she wasn’t working shitty retail there was a room she was placed in, one filled with nightmares and horrors she faced in her past. And of course this place was part of it, her death, the fights and even the evil that was Fiona appeared within that room. Shaking her head Madison attempted to speak. 

“I- I don’t… I don’t know what’s even…” 

Moving her right hand to hold her head for a moment; gripping on to it firmly she was trying to regain control. Breathing deeply her heart rate slowed down, digging into the smock she was wearing. Pulling out a pack of Marlboro Reds she lit it with her Pyrokinesis, taking a huge drag. Taking hold of it with her left hand she moved it from her nude pink lips and exhaled the smoke. Relaxing a bit, releasing her head the blonde stood up straight. 

“I wouldn’t even know what to put on.” 

Moving her cigarette from her left to her right hand she’d moved the left hand to undo the ponytail her hair was up in. Once done she’d resume to hold hands with Zoe once more. Her body was relaxing once more; the presence of the witch made her feel comfortable. Zoe knew that the two of them weren’t even remotely close, but they were closer than most of the girls at the academy. The brunette understood more than anyone how unpleasant being alone felt. She didn’t want Madison to go through that, no matter how much pain she caused Zoe in the past. 

”Alright, the burger shack it is.” 

She watched as Madison took out the package of cigarettes and she shook her head. Even after going through actual hell, she still had to have her Marlboro Reds. 

”I’m not letting you smoke in my car, I hope you know that.” 

That was the one thing she wasn’t going to cut her any slack on. Zoe did not want the scent of it drowning through her seats. The scent of the smoke was extremely hard to get rid of. Her gaze flickered down to Madison’s lips as she took another inhale of the substance. Soon, the two of them were outside of the academy. Zoe pressed the button on the car keys to automatically unlock the car and watched the blonde with a pointed gaze to make sure she put the cigarette out. The brown-eyed witch buckled up. She wasn’t thinking earlier when she told Madison she could put on the music, she just wanted to lighten the mood. She settled on something simple, the radio. The whole concept of her roommate being back was messing with her head. She wasn’t sure how to feel. It was a mixture of emotions that she wasn’t quite ready to decipher. Zoe rested a hand on the back of the passenger's seat as she looked through the window and pulled out of the driveway. The taller woman was a bit concerned about the entire situation. It was confusing, she didn’t know what Madison’s boundaries were or what she should talk about. The blonde didn’t have the same graceful cockiness that she wore before. Her skin was young, but her heart was old and fractured. She could see the pain eating away at her.

”So...” 

She awkwardly mused as she thought about a few things Madison might like to hear about. 

”Kylie Jenner has a cosmetics and skincare line.”

As she was approaching the car Madison took a few drags of the cancerous stick to finalize her nerves. Since coming back from hell it was the only calming thing she had aside from recently the touch of Zoe near her. Putting out the cigarette before she entered the car; the former actress got into the car and placed on the seat belt. The clicking of it triggered her once more, but she was in control this time. Clipped nail polish on the fingertips of the blonde Madison felt up the dash of the car. Almost as if she was trying to make sure this was all reality, and not one of the devil’s games he played on her. Feeling the motion of the car moving caused Madison to ease up on her firmness. Feeling numb and pain all at the same time was terrifying, death wrapped her grip on reality. Seeing the night sky and all the lights of Louisiana gave the heart of the blonde happiness. Laying back in the comfortable seat a sigh left the lips of Madison, relaxation was coming to her body. But in that moment Zoe spoke, hearing that some half wit was about to make something of herself.

“So the little bitch actually made it somewhere in life eh?”

Taking a moment to think for a moment she thought of a memory she had of when she met the snot nosed brat. Shaking her head for a moment while looking at all the lights before her; taking in the fact she was indeed back in the real world.

“Let me guess, mommy helped her get to where she is now?” 

There was a connection from before, Madison had met Kris Jenner a long time ago. A time before all of this became complicated, how was she going to explain disappearing for nearly ten years? She still looked nineteen and her body was the age from when she disappeared. But her mind, heart and soul aged in hell, anxiety was coming to the witches mind. With her right hand she’d reach up to hold her head, trying to not show she was in a panic. But her change in breathing gave her away to Zoe if she caught on to it. But something came to Madison’s mind, a burning question she had to have the answer to. 

“Who brought me back from hell, and why was I brought back…?”

Madison was dead serious on this question, her tone changed from pained to one of her former self. Green orbs looked over at the driving witch, a hint of anger was surfacing within her mind while Kyle entered her mind. It was now something she had to know. 

“And what happened to you and your frankinshit?”

Zoe released a short laugh of amusement, there was a bite to Madison’s words revolving around the other woman. 

”That, and sister Kim.” 

She responded with a sly smile as she glanced in her direction.The brunette looked back over to the blonde every now and then to see her posture and actions change. She had come to realize that when she held her head it was often because she was thinking of something painful or wasn’t doing too well. Her breathing increased and Zoe quickly moved one hand from off of the steering wheel to take her arm and lead it over to the console so that it was close enough for her to hold her hand. They had been doing that a lot lately, but it didn’t bother her. If she was able to find some sort of comfort in holding her hand, she’d gladly continue. 

”Cordelia and I brought you back. The reason, I can only speak for myself, but it has to do with us loving you. You’re family Madison, we weren’t just going to let you rot there. Delia has been trying to get everyone back.” 

Zoe stiffened a little at the mention of Kyle and she stared at the yellow like on the road as her hand tightened around Madison’s. 

”That’s hard to explain.” 

Her and Kyle parted ways a little while ago because they both thought it was for the best. She remembered the love that they had. It wasn’t this pure, good, relationship anymore. They had plans for a little while to travel around and do romantic gestures, but that failed. 

”Kyle’s doing Kyle things, we don’t talk much. We aren’t together anymore.” 

Zoe loved Kyle, she still does love Kyle because love isn’t something that can go away, but they weren’t good for each other. The experiences they’ve racked up have made them have a strong bond. They couldn’t make it through because with all the good, came a hell of a lot of bad. She never expected to have this conversation with the blonde. When they stopped at a red light, Zoe’s cinnamon eyes met chartreuse.

”I don’t really want to talk about him though. I’d rather talk about you. If you have anything on your mind you can tell me, and it doesn’t have to be right now if you’re not ready but when you are, I’m here.” 

Her thumb drew small intricate patterns on the side of the pale witches hand. 

”Can you feel that?” 

She asked with curiosity laced in her tone. A part of Zoe was afraid that the cycle would repeat again. She didn’t want Madison to fall back into trying to feel anything and everything because she didn’t want to see her with Kyle. It would hurt her way too much to see them together. She had to know if this was going to happen again, and she wasn’t being very subtle. Family? She was family, but Madison didn’t know the first thing about being family. Considering all her actual family did was us her. And Cordelia was once so quick to get rid of her, denying her the crown that was hers beforehand. The blonde didn’t believe it for a second that she was loved by them. Bitter for a moment, the actress's words were about to turn sharp, anger was consuming her for a moment. She had been in hell for almost over ten years, and now they decided to bring her back to life.

“I don’t believe that for a second, Cordelia doesn’t love me. I sat in hell for almost ten years Zoe. Doing god damn retail in this stupid outfit looking like some reject. All alone demons and the devil’s bitch, and sometimes in a little room….”

Flashes of memories of the room were coming to Madison’s head. The torture was something even as strong willed and minded as Madison was able to break her. Taking in a deep breath Madison was able to get control of herself once more. Listening to what was said about Kyle, it was something she didn’t expect. She figured they would be forever and that would be the perfect little couple ever to exist. Feeling her arm being moved by Zoe she allowed it, the warmth of Zoe brought her levels of anger down. Sure she didn’t believe in the supreme but she did believe in Zoe, something about her words were truthfully and worthy of her trust. Looking over into the brown eyes of Zoe, the blonde felt worry come into the heart of the other witch. 

"I don't know what I can say about myself right now... All that could be side is what happened in hell, all the words placed in my head. The red and black room, all the things done to me and having to work god damn returns for retail and sorting towels. It was…”

Stopping for a moment Madison was going back to her memories of the hellish place, the desire to be anywhere but there but there was nowhere to go. Her free will gone, life taken all because she refused to save Zoe from the darkness she and Kyle faced. Feeling the movements on her hand, Madison felt some of it, like when she was brought back the first time she felt only small bits of what she could before. But there was more sensation than before, warmth and some of the patterns she could feel. 

”Yes Zoe, I can feel it but not all of it… It’s partly….”

Soon approaching where they were headed Madison felt a different assortment of emotions now that she understood what Zoe was doing. But like before she was feeling numb, something within allowed her to feel but not as much. It was progress considering how it was the first time, each passing day the blonde would feel more and more. But fear, pain and sadness could fill her heart just as it had before when she was alive. Was this an effect do to being in hell? She didn’t know…


	2. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe couldn't let Madison become swallowed by the void of hell; Madison just wants to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is: Medicine by Daughter. Important notice at the end of the chapter

Zoe didn’t know what she should say to her, there was obviously another reason why Cordelia brought Madison back other than her being 'one of her girls' but Zoe knew that she tried and that was all that mattered. Her powers were weak and she couldn’t do it alone.

”There could be another reason though. I don’t know, I can’t get into this Mads, but don’t be bitchy or stuck up to her please, she’s not going to be here for much longer and you’ll regret it when she’s gone.”

Her right hand clutched the steering wheel tightly. She didn’t mean for it to slip out, she truly didn’t. Keeping secrets was not Zoe’s strong suit, especially under pressure. She was going to do whatever she had to in order to keep Cordelia from dying.

”At least you look good in a uniform.”

She tried the hardest she could to contain a smile when she said that.

”Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’ll stop joking around.”

She could understand what Madison was saying revolving around her ability to feel. She was numb but the sensation was there. It was partially there, but that was better than nothing. Zoe parked her car in one of the available lots, turned the car off, and shut the door before she walked towards the burger shack. There was a distance between the two of them now, it wasn’t uncomfortable or odd but Zoe could feel the tension. She held the glass door open for Madison. With her head high, she went up to the counter and ordered her food. She ended up getting a burger and a chocolate shake, let Madison get whatever she wanted, and paid for it.

”Do you want to eat here or go back?”

The brunette asked. The two of them should probably head back to the academy, but she wasn’t going to deprive Madison of the slight outside time she had today. This was a lot of progress for her. The hazel-eyed witch still had to confront what was going on in her mind, but that subject could be dealt with some other day when she was better. As she glanced at Madison, if anyone looked closely, they’d be able to see the mixture of emotions stirring up within her. There was a lot to unload there, but her softened expression and intense brown eyes had care in them. Zoe sat down at a booth a little ways away from the counter and tapped her foot on the ground in nervousness as she waited for the food to get done. Touch was a delicate subject between the two of them. She didn’t want to bring up the hand holding thing because if she did, she’d get an answer. The two of them have had more interaction tonight alone than in the few days she had been back. A small part of her questioned why Madison let Zoe hold her hand.

The blonde wasn’t a touchy person unless she initiated it. When the food arrived, Zoe handed Madison hers and ruffled through her bag to make sure that everything was there before grabbing her shake. Rolling her eyes at the comment of the uniform Madison huffed as she remembered she was still in this shitty outfit and looked like trash. The blonde couldn’t believe she’d make the comment but right now Madison decided to calm her nerves and not respond to it. It was best right now now not to get worked up on small things. Sighing a bit when she felt the parting of Zoe from her hand she decided it was time to get her act together. The distance between them was something Madison remembered when she was first alive. Once inside the Burger Shack Madison was simple and ordered friends and a burger. Taking a small cup she went off to get some water, she could hear the men in the back making comments on who she was. Seems some people during this time remembered her. But what did it matter right now, considering what she had on for attire. Returning to Zoe after the small venture she went on Madison looked outside the window, the small silence between them was brief before Zoe spoke once more.

“We can head back, don’t want to keep you later than you should be out for.”

The tone of the blonde was void of emotions, Madison was feeling just as she had when she was first revived… Nothingness and empty, the touch was something she could feel but emotions had to be high for her to get the full effect and difference this time was Madison didn’t care if she felt right now. While waiting for the meal that was ordered the blonde didn’t look at Zoe for one moment, in fact she had been avoiding looking at her for a long while now. Once she had her food in hand Madison looked within her direction.

“Thank you for this.”

Standing up, Madison was ready to return to the coven as they had discussed; heading on over to the car the blonde walked out of the place and would meet Zoe over at the side of the car. Looking up at the moon the actress was having a number of thoughts run through her mind,; events from the alternate timeline as well as before she died. Looking back to her clothes she thought to herself.

‘I need to find my stuff and where my money is. Also what happened to my car, maybe I should just ditch this hell hole while I can. Fuck all this.’

The desire to leave and head back to Hollywood was running deep within her, to run and never look back was sounding wonderful. But what about Zoe, was a question she was asking herself. She said she had a personal steak to bring her back, what could she want or needed from her?

Zoe heard the comment about her staying up later than intended and it felt like Madison was invalidating herself. The taller brunette now had a point to prove, and she was going to get it across.

”You’re welcome.”

The blonde was quick to get out of the burger shack, and Zoe couldn’t blame her. The looks she was getting from the workers and a few other customers in there were intense. As she started to walk towards the car, she stopped as she saw Madison standing there and staring up at the sky. She took a moment to see the faint glow of the moon hitting the blonde strands of hair perfectly, and even though she looked the worst that she had in a long time, she still looked gorgeous to Zoe. It took her a long time to realize why the blonde infuriated her so much, and that was one of the reasons why.

”It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

She stared up to the stars with a light sigh as she stood next to Madison. She wanted to show the actress that she was worth the time and wasn’t a burden on her. When she looked around the empty parking lot, she noticed a few benches and tables. There was one singular bench that would be the best spot to sit at to look up at the night sky. ”Hey, will you come with me?” She pointed over towards the bench that she wanted to go to and led the way over there. It was a small wooden bench that was very worn out. There was something alluring about the wear and tear of the old bench, it had a story, it had character. She sat down on the bench and put the shake beside her before she unwrapped her burger. Zoe patted the spot beside her and took a bite of her burger. The stars and moon reminded Zoe of how small people were compared to everything else. It was refreshing and it reminded her that her problems were insignificant compared to what might be out there. It helped her let go of everything that she was thinking of, but also helped her with brilliant ideas. She’d often go to the sky to gain inspiration.

”Madison?”

The brunette asked as she looked up at the sky.

”How are you?”

The question was a little bit open ended, but she was sure that Madison got the memo. She wanted to know how she actually felt, what she was going through, she wanted to know it all because being able to understand would give her a better grip on how to handle the situation. She didn’t notice that the blonde hadn’t actually looked at her. She hadn’t sent her a solid glance or met her eyes, but it was starting to seep in when Madison looked everywhere but into Zoe’s eyes.

”What’s going on? If you shut me out you’ll just manifest your fears. It’s not the way to go about things.”

Madison couldn’t possibly get made at her for saying that, she was only stating the truth and they both knew it. She had been quiet and dealt with this all on her own for too long. Even if ‘too long’ was only a few days. Following Zoe over to the bench she noticed how charming it was, the idea of it was romantic but had vibes of calming. Once there with her she’d start eating finally, taking her time with it she was listening to the words of the other witch. Looking to the moon above she once again felt the vibe of being on earth and not in hell. With her food now gone she’d just sit there with Zoe, looking over when she heard her name Madison looked away immediately.

“Yeah Zo?”

Flashes of the timeline before this flicked within her head. And of course she was going to ask this question, huffing a bit Madison was getting tired of being asked this. All Cordelia did was ask her this, and try to get her to speak or even eat. The joke would be way over used if this was one. Annoyed Madison felt she had to get this somewhat over with.

”What the hell Zoe, I told you I’m alright. What part of that do you not understa-”

Stopping in mid sentence Madison heard Zoe say exactly what would make her drop the stoic act, eyes wide now while she looked at Zoe for a moment. The bullet hole in her head appeared within her mind, the images of the erased timeline entering her mind. Little did the other witch know Madison did have to live in that regret once before; and here the actress was ruining it again.

’Don’t be stupid Madison… Just say it already… Pretty sure she already knows…’

The blonde thought to herself. With a deep sigh Madison was going to do something she never thought she’d do but knew she had to.

”In an erased timeline, one reversed I had watched you and everyone in the coven die. I couldn’t bring you back, I had tried and tried, it took Myrtle ripping me away from you to stop me. And in hell I had to relive it in that red and black room. Much like everything else I’ve had to relive, the frat boys having their way with me, watching you die, standing around the corner when I heard you and Kyle confess feelings for each other and just each other. My other times I was violated... “

Tears were running down her face as she thought of what she spent ten years in and the heartache of having to live in a timeline without Zoe. The numbness returning to her heart while she looked at Zoe, this time it was dead in the eyes. Her bright colored eyes red from the tears.

”Whenever I look at you I think I’m in hell, because I can see the bullet hole in your head. All of this feels like Satan is fucking with me again; and he loved fucking me and with me.”

Zoe listened to the ex-actress with furrowed eyebrows. There were a few little lines in between her eyebrows that were noticeable as she thought through what Madison was telling her. It was a lot to take in, and she was trying to process it all. She died in another time, not only that, but she played her own part in Madison’s hell. Why was she a part of it all? The two of them could barely call themselves friends. Sure, there were tender moments before where Zoe and Madison would stay up late and talk about anything and everything, but they weren’t friends outside of their room. The two had a connection that wasn’t ever spoken about. Madison never showed any sign of liking her at all. Zoe was oblivious although she was smart. As if it were second nature, Zoe pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her thumb and used the cloth material to wipe Madison’s tears. This was right after she promised herself not to have any affectionate signs with the other woman, but she couldn’t help herself. It was how she expressed that she cared. After she got rid of most of the tears, she let her hand rest on her own lap.

”That sounds like a lot to hold in and keep to yourself. I’m sorry that you went through all of that, but this is different. This isn’t that timeline, everyone is alive, and I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

She turned a little bit on the bench so that she could face her. She took Madison’s hand and brought it to cup her own cheek.

”See?”

After a few seconds, she guided Madison’s hand towards her heart and let her feel her racing heartbeat. Even with that, the blonde still looked unsure.

”I wish that there was something I could do to help you from the haunting of the past, but it’s just that, the past. All you can do now is move forward and be who you want to be.”

Zoe had hope that Madison would change and evolve from the experience that she had been through. It would have to take someone truly careless not to. She wasn’t going to tell anyone about what Madison had told her, this was a private moment between the two of them and Zoe was the first person she decided to open up to. The brunette felt special because she was the only one able to get her to confide in someone.

”What can I do to prove to you we’re both here?”

She was willing to do just about anything because seeing Madison like this absolutely wrecked her. Knowing what she knew now, she felt horrible for partaking in her misery. Even though it wasn’t intentional, she still felt responsible because it was her face causing her certain flashbacks and making her go through pain. Her eyes searched the other witches for any indication of what she should do. Something overcame Madison, something she didn’t consider but a feeling that settled Madison down. Stoic was returning to the actress, feeling Zoe remove her tears she’d move off the bench. Looking over at the beach Madison knew what her next move was going to be, taking out her cigarettes she’d place one up to her nude pink lips once more. Lighting it with her power the witch took in a deep drag of the cigarette. Flipping her hair to fit her form, she’d resume her normal cocky pose.

“I think you’ve already done that, I have a few things I need to do Since I’m alive and well why waste it.”

Shrugging she’d take another drag of her cigarette, Madison finalized what she was going to do next. The waves crashed into the shore while Madison was finishing the cigarette. An idea on the location of her items came to her mind, it angered her that she was weak and allowed it to come out. But she let it go and let it be, Zoe was the closest thing she had to someone close. Hell even a friend or even more but now it didn’t matter, walking over to Zoe she’d look her in the eyes.

“So shall we return to the shit show?”

Her normal demeanor was back, Madison Montgomery was back in the flesh and she was going to make it known. Nothing was going to hold her back, not family, not this coven and not her memories of the past.Walking on over to the car Madison was over this and ready to move on to the next part of the plan. But something was odd, the actress was feeling more powerful. Could it have been she vented her feelings or something else.The brunette watched as she built her walls back up and closed herself off. She once again was left watching the blonde light a cigarette and pretend that her problems didn’t exist, but this was Madison, she had put on the same act several times before. Now, she was curious as to what she had in mind. What kind of things did she have to do? It didn’t matter to Zoe, all that mattered was that the blonde now had a goal and wanted to do something. She took the moment of Madison smoking to finish up the rest of her burger and throw out the wrapper. She wanted to reach out to Madison about how she was a moment ago, but Zoe was lucky to even have a vulnerable moment with her. She wasn’t going to push her luck. Zoe nodded when the hazel-eyed witch asked if she was ready to go back to the academy. A long nights sleep was needed after the events for the day. With the milkshake in her hand, she got up, and went over to the car to unlock the doors. For some reason, she wasn’t as worried about Madison anymore. It felt like she had got a little bit of closure. She got in the vehicle, set the milkshake in one of the cup holders, and started the car up. 

”You can have the rest of the milkshake if you want, I’m probably not going to finish it.”

She headed out of the parking lot of the burger shack and on to the road. Things were quiet between the two of them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd. Zoe rolled her window down as she drove, and she took in the night’s air. She looked over tot he radio for a moment before she decided to try and talk to the blonde. 

”So, are there any questions you have?” 

When she asked the question, she was indicating towards the time that Madison was gone. A lot had happened in that time span, and a lot had happened to her belongings as well. She was just waiting for the moment that the hazel-eyed woman asked where everything went. There was a box of Madison’s belongings in the closet that Zoe kept for her. She couldn’t seem to get rid of them. They items were tied with memories, she even kept her hairbrush. The burger joint was rather far away from the academy, but she didn’t mind driving there for Madison. She’d do anything the other woman asked her to, and right now she needed an escape.If she was going to find out what happened to her stuff now was the time, taking a deep breath Madison was trying to keep her stoic front. But there was indeed a burning question Madison did want an answer to. Crossing her legs she’d look outside the window she just had rolled down. 

“Yeah I actually do have a burning question, where can I find my stuff and where did everything else go?”

Madison had a feeling most of her stuff was gone but it didn’t matter. All the blonde needed was her car, access to her money and a different set of clothes. And if she needed to replace the car it was no big deal to the actress unless of course her mother got a hold of her bank account. The thought crossed her mind, a slight headache came on while she took a deep breath.

“And did you guys report me as dead or did you guys just tell people you didn’t know where I went? I just took off?” 

The actress wanted to know what the story was so she’d have it clear as to what sort of mess she was going into. Having to deal with all of this was quite the annoyance. But the closer they made it back to the academy Madison got anxious, she was like a lion ready to pounce on leaving as soon as possible. But when and how was going to be the bigger question. Looking over at Zoe she thought to herself that if there was one thing to stop her it was going to be the other witch. But what brought on this thought? Madison didn’t understand why something like that would cross her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently fractured my wrist and hand, so the next few chapters are going to run later than normal. Apologizes in advance.


	3. Magical White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison prepares to leave, but is placed in confusion. A mere rose and events, could they change her mind?

”Well, there’s a box of all of the things that were in your room and on your desk. I think your wallet is in there. A few of your clothes are still in the closet. The rest was advised to be given away.”

  


Zoe didn’t need to tell her the full story. The brunette was told it was unhealthy to keep everything of hers and that it was just making her drown in her own misery. It wasn’t her proudest few weeks, but after a month had passed, everyone got a little worried. In her opinion, it wasn’t unhealthy. She knew that Madison would come back. After a while, her emotions settled and she felt little to nothing. It was how she grieved after the endless crying. She cried so many tears that she couldn’t possibly get any more out. In this moment she felt it all again. It was guilt, pain, hatred, it was everything all rolled into one and it hit her like a truck. She saw Madison and it all came flooding back. 

  


”We didn’t make an official death statement.”

  


Zoe’s breathing increased and became more rapid as she felt more. Good things never came from when she panicked. She took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She didn’t even think about her needing to reclaim her living status. She could say that she ran off to the Bahamas, and everyone would believe it because she was Madison Montgomery. No one would think anything of her going off the grid for years, she was a movie star, and movie stars could do whatever they wanted. Everyone would have a blind eye. That’s why Zoe always despised fame. People were put so high up on a pedestal that they couldn’t be taken off. Once they arrived at the academy, Zoe stopped the car but stayed put. She needed a moment to breathe without the blonde beside her. 

  


”You can go ahead, I’ll meet you in the room.” 

  


Her voice was light and soft, but fragile. It was almost as if it were going to crack. Zoe threw herself into her studies and helped the academy so that she didn’t have to process what she was feeling. It was ignoring her issues at the finest, although she wasn’t sure she’d call Madison an issue. She was more so an obstacle so that Zoe could finally figure out her emotions towards the hazel-eyes witch. She closed her eyes for a minute and leaned back in the seat with her hands clasped together on her lap as she thought. Was it her fault? Or was she just guilty for her ex-boyfriend's actions? There were so many ‘what if’s’ and she couldn’t seem to shake them off. She hoped that Madison knew that she cared for her. She was there for her when no one else was, and Zoe didn’t want her to think she abandoned her and left her there to rot. Her cinnamon colored eyes opened back up and she took the keys out of the ignition and headed inside of the academy. She slowed her movements when she got into the large building. She distracted herself from going back into the room by paying attention to the details of the wallpaper, and running her hand along the wall. Without a single word Madison had stepped outside of the car and closed the door. She had no more questions or desire to stick around since, something told her Zoe needed time to herself. But so did Madison, making her way into the academy the blonde made her way up to the room. Steps closer to the box Zoe was talking about she’d move it to the bed. Sitting upon it Madison dug through to find her stuff. Finding a hairbrush and finally the golden prize, her wallet. Opening it out she’d see hundreds upon hundreds of dollars in it, along with her close to expiring license and cards. This was all Madison needed to get the hell out of dodge, but the image of Zoe appeared in her mind. The expression given while she was leaving the car, something about it made the actress not want to leave. Getting off the bed Madison made her way to the closet, taking herself some of her clothes she made her way to the bathroom that was tied to their room. Closing the door behind her she’d lean against the wall and take in a deep breath. She was falling apart but in a controlled manner, what was she going to do now? Zoe had completely thrown her off from what she was thinking and possibly planning. 

  


“I can’t fucking believe it…”

  


Moving over to the tub she’d begin to set up for a bath, thinking to herself more on what to do next. Scrapping the idea of the bath decided on a shower, turning on the water for it. The blonde undressed and got within, once in she curled up in the tub. The warm water hitting her back as she cried more tears, the pain of confusion and just returning from the depths of hell was hitting her harder than to be expected. Although she was freed from the torment, she knew one day she was going to return. Return and face that pain once more. Water hitting her back and running down her body, the only means to escape the hellish nightmare of the dreams she was having about hell. Madison wasn’t exactly someone who could give in to someone else, show her emotions and share her pain. The actress wasn’t going to let that happen again she told herself. Opening her eyes the hues of green looked around the bathroom she was in; scanning the room to make sure she was indeed where she last remembered. Eyes closing for a moment and reopening when she exhaled; Madison sat back in the tub and watched the water come down from the shower head. Calming down once more the actress closed her eyes to relax for a moment. Eventually, the dreaded moment appeared when she reached the door to the room. Zoe knew that she had to go in and get some sleep. She had lectures to teach tomorrow, and help the students with specific tasks. Her living at the academy wasn’t just because she loved it there, she had to work. The brunette walked into the room and avoided looking at Madison’s bed to avoid her until she realized that she wasn’t there. The faint sound of water hitting the bottom of the bathtub gave away that she was taking a shower. Zoe took her shoes off, and went towards her dresser to get out some night clothes. After quickly changing, she went back over to her bed and pulled the blankets down before sitting on the edge of the bed. The brunette had a lot to think about, but that was cut short as her mind went back to Madison. Whenever Zoe walked into a room she analyzed her surroundings. Her first thought was about the box of items that was sitting on her bed in an unorganized manner. There were different objects scattered all over her bed as if she were in a hurry to find something, and she left the door to their shared closet open. Zoe rolled her eyes, a pang of annoyance going through her as she remembered all of the annoying little habits the blonde had. 

The brunette got up from her comfortable bed and shut the door to the closet. She made her way over to Madison’s side of the room, curious about what she was looking for, but she stopped as she saw a picture of the two of them. She smiled softly at the image and let her hand run along the white frame. Zoe was the one who packed everything in there, but she didn’t pay that much attention. She was just trying to get the picture of them hidden as fast as possible, the rest of the belongings that were on her desk didn’t matter. Now that the picture no longer carried the burden of seeing the blonde, she could admire it again. When she heard the water shut off, she went back over to her bed as if nothing had happened. Zoe pulled the blankets up so that it covered everything beside her head and rested an arm under her pillow as she closed her eyes. She wanted Madison to think that she was either sleeping or trying to go to sleep so that she didn’t have to talk to her anymore. She tried to relax the best that she could so that it gave the faux appearance of her sleeping. Her breathing slowed, her facial features relaxed, and she kept her eyes upward. She tried to not move as she heard the delicate footsteps of the woman coming back into the room. Coming out of the shower Madison dressed within the clothes she brought with her. It was quiet and the silence was enough to place a weight on the witch’s heart. But it didn’t matter, she was fine the blonde told herself. Taking the clothes she had from hell and throwing them in the trash. Madison didn’t bother to look over at Zoe, Taking everything she had out of the box she’d place it in. Noticing the photo of them together Madison stopped and looked at it Zoe was much younger in this than she was currently. The blonde was realizing that she was the physical form of the age she died.

  


Placing the picture within the box with everything else, once filled back up she’d shove the box under the bed. Getting under the covers and laying in bed Madison began her plot on leaving. First order of business was to make sure her mother didn’t touch her funds and smoke it all up, or run it up her nose. Next was to get the car she needed to leave, and lastly was to get a small new wardrobe. Thinking to herself she was going to need a few days, Madison let herself slip into sleep. As restful as it was it only lasted for a moment, within the mind of the blonde the devil had her pinned to the wall. Struggling to get away from the being of hell Madison whimpered. The heat of his body was rubbing closer and closer to her, the actress crying now while the higher being once more made the horrors of hell return to her. Outside of her mind Madison would lay there asleep, but her body tossing and turning words coming that wouldn’t form sentences were leaving her mouth Covering her mouth within her mind Satan approached in closer, licking her neck. Crying out from under his hand Madison could only allow tears to run down her face. His eyes looking into hers while an inferno was within them, his words reaching her mind. Commanding her to use Descensum, shaking her head the blonde knew this was a nightmare and the devil entered her mind to control her once more. But she was more powerful. Madison fighting the Devil’s command to use Descensum, she’d shake and jerk away from the being.

She didn’t want to go back to hell, she didn’t want to be his play thing anymore. But his forceful movements hurt her soul, slamming her into the wall within the dream he’d begin to choke her, his eyes saying if she won’t use the power he’ll kill her instead. Choking in her sleep Madison was slowly gasping for air. A small only audible in the room scream was made from the blonde outside her scream. Madison was looking at her life once more, thoughts of when Kyle was killing. Life slowly slipped through her fingers while she was sleeping. While attempting to fake sleep, Zoe actually ended up falling asleep. Slowing her breathing down to a certain point made her relax so much that she dozed off. The faint noises that the blonde was releasing made her stir a bit in her sleep. The scream woke her up with a gasp. She stared into the darkness of the room with wide eyes as she tried to make out Madison’s side of the room. The witch was growing agitated by constantly being awakened from Madison’s nightmares. She had never done anything about it, she would usually just put her headphones on and listen to music until it settled down, but she was getting sick of it. Not only did it annoy her tremendously, it also made her scared for Madison and how she was doing. Zoe nearly threw the blankets off of herself and she quietly got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the light and closed the door before sitting down on the edge of the tub. She let her headrest in her hands as she started to grow emotional. She just wanted one night of sleep where she wasn’t woken up, one night. It was probably selfish for her to think, but right now she could care less. The brown-eyed woman thought back to earlier where Madison kept taking her hand. It had a calming effect on her.She got up from where she was sitting and left the bathroom, but kept the light on and the door cracked open. Zoe gently shook the hazel-eyed woman and when she didn’t wake up she tried again.

“Move over,”

The brunette said quietly. She impatiently waited for Madison to make room on the bed before getting under the blankets and laying down beside her. Zoe wrapped an arm around her waist to get more comfortable. Her heart was racing, but she did the best to try and ignore it.

“Goodnight.”

Was the only other thing that she said to Madison. Zoe took in the scent of her shampoo and released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. When the shaky sigh parted from her, she let her body relax against the shorter woman’s. The small bed didn’t leave much room for space in between the two of them. Even if the bed was bigger, Zoe wasn’t sure she would want the distance. She was hoping that the other woman’s pride wouldn’t get in the way of her letting this happen. The brunette just wanted a good night's sleep for the both of them. Even though Zoe’s heart was pounding against her chest, she was relaxed. She closed her eyes and sighed once more. She was never going to do anything about these familiar sensations that she was experiencing with Madison. She had experienced them before and hid them well. She could hide them again, she would just be there for her, and that was enough. As long as she was there for her she didn’t care how much she had to dodge and avoid. She didn’t want to lose her again. The moment the touch of Zoe had come across the actress's body Madison felt a sense of relief coming from her neck. The devil himself wasn’t pleased with what was happening, overpowering the dream version of him the blonde opened her eyes for a moment. Feeling Zoe next to her, Madison didn’t feel the need to fight what was going on. It brought the woman comfort and set her up for proper sleep.

Turning to face the witch, Madison’s head rubbed into Zoe’s neck. A deep sigh of relief left the lips of the actress. Her breathing slowed down and she entered a state of peaceful sleep. Staying asleep the whole evening, the morning sun was coming into the room; of course the light of it was felt on Madison’s face, waking her up before Zoe. The blonde slowly began to slip out of her grips and replaced herself with a pillow. Once up from the bed, Madison made her way over to the closet. Changing her clothes as quietly as possible she was able to dress and close the door. Heading for the next part the actress slowly took the box out from under the bed, and took hold of the wallet filled with money she had left behind. Placing the box back, she had everything she needed and slowly headed out the door. After quickly heading down stairs, Madison jetted for the door. The brunette woke up all by herself, with nothing but a pillow in her arms that had the scent of Madison on it. Zoe was a little bit sad that she left so early without even saying goodbye, but she decided not to dread it. Madison probably needed some time out and alone. She lifted the pillow up a little bit and sniffed it with a small smile, it might have been odd, but it was a reminder of last night's events. She tiredly got up from the bed and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. After getting dressed, Zoe looked at her formal wear in the mirror and nodded in approval before grabbing her car keys and heading out of the academy.

The brown-eyed witch made a quick trip to the grocery store to get four dozen roses. She was done in a matter of seconds due to her living at the academy for so long, she knew nearly everywhere in New Orleans now. It had been a very large change from when she was first dragged into the academy. Zoe had fallen in love with the city. She sat down at the front desk and watched as the room flooded with eager students. It was one of her favorite things to see, others excited for her lessons. After calling attendance and noticing that everyone was present, she got up and collected the essays that they were supposed to write on her demonstration of changing the color of a white rose to a red rose. Today was the day that all of the students put that action into practice now that they have thoroughly written the process. She bought extra roses for a reason, people were bound to mess up at some point. Everyone would get three tries each and she would still have a few roses left over. Zoe ended up being right on that side, several people did in fact mess up, but most of them got it by the third attempt. There were exactly eight roses left after the lesson. Zoe did a few oddball things during the day after the lesson, grading the essays, reading a chapter in her book, and helping clean around the academy. She even made Madison’s bed for her. She made her way up to the room with a soft sigh as she held the eight roses in her hand as well as a vase. When the door opened she immediately noticed the blonde was back.

“Oh, hey.” The brunette went into the bathroom to fill up the vase and returned with seven now red roses in the small purple vase that held the flowers. 

One of the roses she hid behind her back. She approached Madison, and looked down to the shorter witch who seemed to be in her head. She withdrew the rose from behind her back and held it in front of the hazel-eyed woman for a moment. 

“A white rose is very meaningful.” She twirled the rose in her hand. “The underlying message is hope, respect, and love for another human being. It symbolizes endless love and devotion when giving someone a single white rose.” 

She held it out a bit closer to the blonde for her to take it.

“Of course, I also know you love roses. I could always change it to red if you like that better.”

In the middle of Zoe making the statement of the flower Madison would come up from the bed. Leaving the device and belongings on the comfort area. The words coming from the other witch were different; but somehow had The blonde under some spell. ‘What the hell was this?’ She thought to herself. Eyes of green stared down at the rose for a moment while her heart was racing. ‘What is she confessing to me?’ Endless devotion and love? Deciding to accept the rose Madison gazed at it once more. Slender fingers took hold of the flower. The moment that she did memories of time with the previous timelines of Zoe flashed. Taking in a deep breath, the shorter girl moved on impulse. Keeping the rose within her left hand, Madison decided to use the right to take hold of the brunette's chin. Pulling her in closer, the actress closed her eyes. Kissing the witches lips for a moment before releasing her. Pulling a bit away Madison took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks for the rose, it uhm- means a lot.”

A small blush came on the blonde's face. A number of feelings mixed in with the woman. Lighting from the outside now faded and darkness took hold of the room. The rest of the coven was off doing their own thing if they were older and the younger resting for the evening. Biting her bottom lip for a moment the blonde stood still waiting for the response of Zoe. She watched as the blonde accepted the rose and a smile lit her face with a twinkle in her eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest as Madison put her hand on her chin and she was about to ask her what she was doing. Zoe was cut off by soft lips on her own. She closed her eyes, but didn’t kiss back because of how shocked she was, and in a matter of seconds the sensation was gone. Zoe was just pulling a move from the bachelor, she had meaning behind her words but she didn’t think that would happen. The two had kissed before, she didn’t get why she was so flustered and bothered. This was the first time the two kissed alone though.

“Apparently so, I wasn’t expecting that.”

The brunette laughed lightly as she looked down to the ground to avoid Madison’s eyes. A bright blush spread across her face. She looked back up to the blonde, Zoe was never good with words. She was only good with words when someone needed advice. Before Madison could move away, she gently cupped her cheek with her hand and softly rubbed her thumb against the porcelain skin. This time, Zoe was the one to initiate the kiss. Her lips brushed against Madison’s softly, there was a sense of longing and passion in the brief kiss, and she tried to show everything that she was feeling for the hazel-eyed woman. When she pulled away for air, she brushed some silky blonde strands behind the shorter woman’s ear and let her thumb trace down Madison’s jawline before her arm rested at her side. She released a shaky breath that she didn’t know she was holding in, and looked into Madison’s eyes. “Did you sleep well last night?” The two of them were really close, and the kiss made her vision hazy. She couldn’t see straight with the way that Madison was looking at her. Zoe didn’t want things to become awkward between the two of them. If the blonde did sleep well, Zoe had an idea. The brunette looked at the night stand in between both of their beds. 

“Can we try something?”

She went over to the night stand and unplugged the small lamp that sat on top of it. After the lamp was unplugged Zoe struggled for a moment, but managed to pick up the wooden stand and bring it across the room over on Madison’s side since it was her night stand. “What do you have in there bricks?” She joked, and moved over to her side of the room where her bed was and pushed it towards Madison’s. Once the two beds were fully connected, she smiled and quietly let out a small “yes!” in victory. The kiss was different than when they were with Kyle. There seemed to be emotions between the two; Madison looked Zoe in the eyes. Something was brewing different with her chest. But the need to know what that emotion was seemed important. Being asked how she slept was different as well. Did something happen to where everything was different? But old Madison was present and accounted for. 

”Yeah, I slept just fine. You on the other hand seemed like you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” 

A smirk came across the actresses face. Perhaps she could have a little fun teasing the witch. The rose was still in her hands; hearing that Zoe had an idea the blonde couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

”And just what is this idea of yours?” 

Watching her move the two beds together Madison crossed her arms and figured out what the plan was. Zoe wanted to sleep together again it seemed. Taking a deep breath Madison simply shrugged it off and went to the bed. Sitting down on it she scooped all her stuff off of it.

’She did stop the nightmare... So maybe this is what I need to keep the devil out of my dreams.’ 

Sighing Madison was conflicted again, the flower and the kissing. What did all this mean? Was she in love with Zoe? Getting up with everything in hand she had on the bed. Looking over at Zoe, Madison felt everything. Every emotion hit her like a ton of bricks. But on the outside the actress didn’t show it.

”Impressive Zo, you’re going to be the first to get me in bed without dinner. So congratulations.” 

Going over to the night stand she’d place all of her stuff down and plug her cell phone to charge. Heading to the vanity; Madison changed into her black lounge dress. The very same one she wore the night of their first night with Kyle together. But this was typical Madison wear at night. Picking her clothes up and folding them before Zoe could make a comment she’d place them next to her. Sitting at the vanity she’d like her hair come down from the style it was in. Blonde strands resting on her shoulders while she was removing the make up on her face. 

”I’ll be in bed in a moment, don't wait up.”

Using makeup wipes she started removing all her makeup. Taking a deep breath while she decompressed. Looking at her brush Madison felt a sense of home, but was this really her home? Was it her fate to be with Zoe and live in this shithole of a place? But then escape crossed her mind, going back to California where people were normal so what. A deep sigh escaped her vocals, while everything was running throughout her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I was recovering from an injury, now that I'm healed we're able to place out more chapters. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Also we still might be posting slow for a bit due to my partner is working on school.


	4. In hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel chapter to this storyline. Based off the time when Madison was in hell and how it went for her.

Chocking, life slowly slipping away from her body. The one she did have love for chocking the life out of her. Kyle Spencer killing her for not reviving Zoe, but the witch felt she couldn’t use an inch of magic against him. Wiggling while her finally breathes we’re leaving her body. Gasping Madison woke up, but was in a break room. The horrid music they played in retail was echoing through out the break room and store. 

Shaking her head she remembered where she was, a dream of her death was all she could ever have while she was here. Walking down the hallway to return to the returns floor Madison mindless did the returns. Each of the disgusting and irritating. Dumb hippos and horridly groupie men reached for her. The being mistaken for coke whore Lindsey Lohan was the top of the ice berg for her. 

”Do I fucking look like some strung out bottom feeding bitch?!”  
  
The manger pulling her back once more lecturing her; each word was one ear and out the other for the blonde. It was the same crap and back to towels for her. Folding and attempting to place the towels away, memories of home running through her mind. Her mother screaming at her for doing something wrong. And when the cops came and raided her home; her mother quickly turning her back on Madison. Booked for possession of cocaine, jail was much like this retail store. 

But this wasn’t the only memory that was held in her mind that was tortured the blonde. Zoe, the one girl in her life she loved. Standing behind the wall and over hearing the confession of love. The actress heart broken, pieces and shattered. Once the store closed for the day there was nothing but red and black. Madison was now in a room that looked like an office. This is where Madison would experience something she would never wish on another soul. 

”You look great in that uniform Madison. How I missed having you in my office today.”  
  
A sinister voice was behind her, hands of the prince of darkness roamed all over her body. Gripping her right breast he’d take her into a void of darkness. Trying to find her way out she’d fall backwards, the night of her first rape replaying. Trying to fight it but she couldn’t, the face of the one violating her body face shifted to the one of the devil. Tears flowing from her eyes, just laying there while it happened shifted to the night the frat boys drugged her. Each of them holding the face of the devil. Each time one finished it felt like her insides were burning hot with fire. Sinister laughs going all around the room while she suffered. Her eyes filled with tears but then Kyle would come in. Saving her from the frat boys. Shifting back to her dream, the very one where her savior was killing her. Reliving once more Zoe and Kyle confession of love. 

”Stop it!”

Waking up once again in the retail store break room, she’d slam her head in the counter crying. The pain of hell destroying her psyche each and every time. But for a brief moment when Michael Langdon saved her from hell. Bring her to life to prove a point, but this life was one where all hell was to break loose. One where she lost her life becoming a better person. But still ended back in hell, the cycle was repeated. But I’m the nightfall torture Madison lost Zoe each and every time. Dying and laying dead in Madison’s arms, the hole in her head unforgettable. Mentally Madison couldn’t take it her soul weak and ready to give in to the lake of fire.  
  
Till one night she begged the devil to throw her in there to erase her soul. But he refused, claiming she was his favorite play thing. Laughing I’m her face she’d sit in the corner of the retail store. Each moment passing a piece of her fading. How much more of her could be broken? Years passed after Mallory reversed time and prevented the Antichrist. Each and everyday in hell Madison relived the torture, but then it happened Zoe and Cordelia revived Madison. Once she returned to the earthly plane the blonde freaked out. Went crazy and hide in the room she and Zoe shared. She didn’t know what was happening nor if it was real or just a dream. Scared for her left Madison stayed in the corner she was in for a few days. Avoiding looking at Zoe, knowing her mind would play tricks on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Holidays and events happening on both writers end our posting is still going to be slow. I do apologize in advance in regards to it. We'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. For now I do hope you all enjoy this small bit given.


	5. Yard Stomping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past returns

The brunette stared at Madison with a curious gaze. Was she flirting with her? A red tint spread across her face and Zoe looked down. She was extremely flustered and wasn’t sure what to say. It reminded Zoe of the olden days, Madison helplessly flirting whenever she got the chance with anyone she got the chance to. The hazel-eyed witch would do anything she could to get a rise out of someone or fluster them. She wasn’t expecting to see it happen so soon. She was now questioning if she was too touchy. She didn’t intend to be, if that was the case. 

“ Well when you cuddle you usually put your arms around the other person.”

Her blush only deepened at the explanation as she recalled last night's events. She wasn’t the only one who was being a little too close. 

“It takes two, you didn’t seem to complain when you had your face in my neck.” 

Her face was still red, but now she wore a slight smirk. Zoe took off her shoes, sat down on the bed once it was prepared, and rolled into the middle of the bed with a to see if it would hold up. The long brown hair spread across the bed as she did and she wore a playful smile. It seemed like it was doing just fine, the crack in the bed didn’t grow larger when she moved. When she sat up on the bed, she put her arms over her knees and held them to her chest. Madison’s comment about the brown-eyed witch getting her into bed without dinner made her blush for the second time.

“I- You-“ Zoe hated that she could do that, only Madison was able to make her stutter and stammer. She was the only person when flirting that actually made her nervous. “I’m not trying to um, get you in bed. I don’t want to sleep with you.” She paused when she realized the look that was on the other woman’s face. “I didn’t mean I don’t want to, but I’m not intending to- damn it Madison!” She covered her face with her hands and hid in them for a few moments.

When she lifted her head up again, her eyes raked over Madison’s body as she took in the somewhat see-through robe that was off the shoulder. The outfit brought flashbacks into her mind of the night the blonde grabbed her hand with a soft touch and led her into the bedroom. She gazed down to the petite woman’s hand as she recalled the memory. She wasn’t sure if the feeling was good or bad, the last time she thought about that she was jealous of Madison because she took only Kyle into consideration. She was completely blinded by him. When Zoe loved, she loved hard.  Zoe took a moment to think before getting up from the bed and going over to her dresser to pick out a large t-shirt. Zoe was much too modest to wear something revealing to bed, she often stuck with a shirt that just barely touched her thighs and that was it. She went into the bathroom and slipped into the clothes. When she came back she laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.  Listening to Zoe and her flustered comments Madison snickered and giggled for only a moment. Once her make up was removed from her face the blonde looked into the mirror. 

Looking at her young face compared to everyone else Madison didn’t know what to say when asked about it. How can someone just up and say they were in the fiery pits of hell? Sitting there with one hand on the brush and the other on the vanity, taking in a deep breath before returning to it what she was doing. Brushing her own hair for a moment to relieve some stress off her mind.  Blonde strands of hair pulled softly by the brush. Once done the witch placed down the brush, standing up Madison took everything she laid to rest next to her and placed it in places it belonged. Of course this wasn’t like Madison but this was of course to keep peace among herself and Zoe. Tomorrow would be another day, one where she’d have to wait before taking off on her own. If of course that would still be her plan, coming up on her side of the bed Madison checked her phone and placed it on do not disturb.  Sliding into the bed she’d lay in her back; thoughts flooding into her mind while she looked up at the ceiling. Using her telekinesis she turned all the light switches off. Would a nightmare come to her mind again? What did the devil want with her still; and why did Zoe’s touch ward him off. Closing her eyes the witch would fall into slumber slowly the events of her washes over her and bring to sleep. Her breathing slowed, eyes shut and her heart slowing down. The witch's hand reached for the touch of Zoe.

“You suck, you know that?” 

Zoe knew that Madison was flustering her on purpose. When she felt the bed dip down, her breathing stopped for a moment. She felt the blonde relax into her and it nearly melted her heart. When she started reaching towards Zoe the brunette grinned and gladly wrapped her arms around the smaller witch. “Now whose hands can’t stay off who.” She was a bit disappointed that Madison was already asleep and couldn’t hear the small remark. Zoe would have to tease her about that in the morning. She tried to keep her mind from racing and gently cupped Madison’s cheek with her hand. She lightly brushed her thumb against the soft skin and pressed a sweet and delicate kiss to the woman’s forehead. 

“Goodnight and sweet dreams.” She whispered and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Madison and pulled her in closer. Tonight might as well be the night for a confession. She couldn’t tell Madison when she was awake because she didn’t have the guts.

“Madison I’m sorry for everything. I never took your feelings into consideration, I always thought you just wanted Kyle because I wanted him. I didn’t even take my own feelings into consideration. I didn’t know that I felt something for you too until you were gone. When I had time to analyze it all, I realized that I loved both of you. Even though you’re stubborn, get on my nerves, and do things I don’t like. I still love you. I wish I found a way to bring you back sooner. I tried, believe me I did.” 

Zoe spoke from the heart and let the contents of what was in her mind pour out. She smiled softly and kissed the blonde’s forehead again as a caring gesture before pulling away and turning on her other side so that she wasn’t facing her anymore.  Feeling the gentle kiss on her forehead the blonde kept her eyes closed. Laying there, she would feel a swirling sensation in her torso. Light headed a bit and the blonde was listening to the words flowing out of her mouth like it was a vast waterfall. Madison’s mind was the lake below, her heart pounding hard within her chest like a jackhammer to concrete. The apology and hearing she was loved; how could she even respond if she was telling her while she was a wake.  The thoughts of not leaving were heavily on her mind, but something within her mind said she had to go. Then again she thought; going back and forth. A dispute she couldn’t stop, once the brunette turn away Madison opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. 

Laying still the blonde waited till Zoe was asleep, slipping out of the bed Madison made her way to her purse. Pulling out a lighter and her Marlboro Red’s, leaving the room quietly Madison made her way to where they kept the liquor.  Taking a glass she’d place ice in it along with vodka. Everything in there was top shelf brand considering the last time it was stocked by Fiona. Going outside for a moment Madison sat on the first step of the academy. The Louisiana sky was filled with stars and the bright moon; a cigarette placed on her lips. Lighting it Madison inhaled the nicotine she desired so much.  Entering her bloodstream it brought relaxation to her, exhaling the blonde took a deep breath after. It was as if she could breathe again. The weight she felt was lifted, taking a drink of the vodka she’d place the glass down. Someone was approaching her but she couldn’t make out who it was. The male that was once between herself and Zoe approached Madison.

“So you came back to this shit hole; came back for your hot pocket?”

Bitter Madison had long forgotten the words of Zoe not long ago but the bitterness was taking over her. Kyle gazed in disbelief that the actress was alive and well in front of him. How did they bring her back? He cut her into different pieces and scattered her like Spalding did to him too. But he placed his wonder aside, Madison was in front of him and he needed to make sure she wasn’t going to hurt Zoe again. 

`”Madison, what are you doing here if you’re alive? Figured you would have ran off back to where you belong.”`

Cold and hurt feelings filled the heart of Madison, memories of Zoe choosing this guy over her. How could she? Why did she? Just looking at his face caused her to feel heartbreak. Taking a drag from her cigarette to settle her nerves, at any moment Madison was ready to use her whole arsenal of powers if she needed to. She wasn’t going back to hell, not by his hands. 

“And it’s just like you to come back like a dog with it’s tail between its legs. What’s the matter, couldn't take the hint when she dumped your Frankenstein ass?”

Bitterness was in the voice of Madison, it was like venom she was spitting in his face. There was so much more the witch wanted to do, her heart burned with revenge on him. Narrowing her eyes she was having violent thoughts. Bringing the glass to her lips Madison finished the vodka in it. Liquid courage was flowing in her veins now. Increasing the rage within the blonde, has to her desires. 

“Look I’m sure you were the devil’s bitch while you suffered but don’t come here dragging Zoe down into your pits in hell. I sent you there once and I’ll do it again.”

Enraged Madison threw the glass at his face, hitting his left cheek this sent him into a rage. Swiftly the man took hold of Madison’s neck, choking her once again she couldn’t speak. Wiggling around underneath him the actress was having flashes of hell. Thinking to herself this was exactly how she went last time. But not again! Taking the cigarette she had, she’d press its light end into his neck. Burning him with it his scream could be heard throughout the academy. 

“AAAARRRRGH!!!!”

Using her telekinesis to blow him off of herself she rolled over coughing. Flashes of hell still ran through her mind while she tried to catch her breath. Tearing running down her face as she felt the air come back to her lungs. But this wasn’t going to stop Kyle since he was angry. He was trying to fight the telekinetic hold the blonde kept on him; she was trying to get a grip on her mental state. 

“You fucking piece of shit, I’m not going back to hell!”

It was a nightly thing for Mallory to sit within the library of the Coven and finish a book she had within her hands throughout the day. Up late at times or simply having a number of thoughts run throughout her mind. Having the memories of the once possible future was terrifying, but most importantly she didn’t have anyone she could talk to about it. At least she thought this was the case considering Coredelia kept Misty under wraps and guarded closely and Madison just wouldn’t speak with her at all. The supreme from the future took in a deep breath while she placed one of the books she had finished on the nightstand. Looking over at Coco she’d take in a deep sigh, she knew it was the same person but the experiences and events they had been through were hers alone.  If the other two remember anything from the alternate future they’d understand but would they talk? Doubtful. Feeling the need for something to drink the fairy witch would make her way out of the bed. 

Hoping to not wake up Coco, once successful Mallory could hear someone moving around downstairs. Normally she’d chalk it up to being Coredelia but she was in her room with Misty. Once she heard the lock on the liquor cabinet break off instantly Mallory knew who it was with that room. Only one other person would break things just to get her way. Madison was like a problem child but her actions were sadly justified. Returning from death and hell wasn’t something so simple and easy to overcome. Once in the kitchen the fairy witch took one of the water bottles and sucked down half of it in one go, smiling right after she’d hear the voices of Madison and someone else outside.  But this voice she didn’t recognize, or maybe she just didn’t remember who it was. As she got closer to the door it got more violet, something was happening but what wasn’t clear to her. Once she approached Mallory opened the door and saw the male getting up and Madison gasping for air and her life. Quickly moving over to Madison’s side she’d pull her closer to her own body and placed her in an embrace, the eyes of Mallory fixed on the male as he was about to approach the two witches. When she looked into his eyes she remembered who he was, but in this time line everything that happened to him was different. He was kicked out of the Coven the moment it was discovered he killed Madison. 

“Stay out of this!”

Kyle’s tone was aggressive and hurt, it was as if there was something about him he couldn’t control. A desire to hurt and possibly kill was all over his face. Aside from not bringing Zoe back from the dead, what was his grudge against her now? Regardless she wasn’t going to let harm come to Madison. It was obvious Mallory wasn’t going to let Madison be harmed by him, scoffing the male was throwing a tantrum. Slowly Mallory was pulling Madison inside, taking her up stairs. The Cigarette and glass were dropped outside while Mallory moved her so quickly. Once back in the room with Zoe Malloy placed Madison in bed. Looking down at the blonde it was as if she was in a daze. Hearing Kyle scream from down stairs Mallory took a deep breath and headed out of the room. Living Madison with her care while she handled Kyle from coming any closer to Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when a new update will be posted, I have lost my writing partner and are currently looking for a new one. Once I'm able to get a decent partner then I would be able to post more often. I apologize everyone.


End file.
